nyarukofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10: The Ruler of Super Time-Space/References
はいいいいいいい～ "Allow me to explain." (0:27) The Japanese dialogue is "Setsumei shiyou" (説明しよう). Like in episode 9 at 8:35, this is referencing "Yatterman" (ヤッターマン Yattaaman), an anime that aired from 1977 to 1979. During the show, occasionally the narrator, or sometimes Boyakkii, another character in the show, will say "Setsumei shiyou" (説明しよう), or "Allow me to explain", and interrupt the episode to explain something to the viewer about the current situation. This also occurs in the remake of "Yatterman" which aired from 2008 to 2009. "If you'll crawl up to me, not even the Twelve Zodiac Temples or the Martial Arts Tournament will scare me!" (0:40) The Japanese dialogue is "Moshi, omae ga haiyotte kureru nara juunikyuu mo budoukai mo kowakunai" (もし、お前が這いよってくれるなら十二宮も武道会もこわくない). There are two references here: * "Juunikyuu" (十二宮), or "Twelve Zodiac Temples", is referencing "Saint Seiya", a manga series written by Kurumada Masami and published from 1986 to 1991. The Twelve Zodiac Temples are temples guarded by the twelve Gold Saints, the strongest knights in Athena's army who each correspond to a constellation in the zodiac.S2 There is also a story arc in the series called "Juunikyuu Hen" (十二宮編), or "12 Zodiac Temples Chapter".S3 * "Budoukai" (武道会), or "martial arts tournament", is referencing "Dragon Ball", a manga series written by Toriyama Akira and published from 1984 to 1995. In the series there is a tournament that occurs once every three years called "Tenkaichi Budoukai" (天下一武道会), which literally means "Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth" and is localized as "World Martial Arts Tournament".S2 "Ludon Plateau" (0:51) The Japanese dialogue is "Ru... don... kou... gen..." (る・・・どん・・・こう・・・げん・・・). This is referencing "Rudon kougen" (ルドン高原), or "Ludon Plateau", a location in the game "Romancing SaGa 2".S2 "I am suffering from exhaustion. Compiling exhaustion, even. I am bayoe~n." (3:20) The Japanese dialogue is "Hirou konpai desu yo. Hirou konpairu desu yo. Bayoe~n desu yo" (疲労困憊ですョ。疲労コンパイルですョ。ばよえ〜んですョ). This is referencing "Puyo Puyo", a puzzle video game series. * In addition to being a pun on "Hirou konpai", which means "total exhaustion", "Hirou konpairu" (疲労コンパイル), translated as "compiling exhaustion", is referencing Compile (コンパイル Konpairu), the company that published the first "Puyo Puyo" game in 1991.S2 * "Bayoe~n" (ばよえ〜ん) is the name of a magic spell used by Arle Nadja, the main character of "Puyo Puyo".S1 Video for reference: http://youtu.be/70ku5zlDEOU?t=1m9s * The pink object that falls in the foreground resembles a Puyo.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://puyonexus.net/intro/ * On a related note, Arle Nadja, the "Bayoe~n" spell, and Puyo all originally come from "Madou Monogatari" (魔導物語), or "Sorcery Story", a dungeon crawler RPG released by Compile in 1989.S2Video for reference: http://youtu.be/wsDGx5N2k-s?t=1m59s "The Ruler of Super Time-Space" (3:48) The Japanese title is "Chou Jikuu no Hasha" (超時空の覇者). This is referencing the game "Jikuu no Hasha ~ Sa·Ga 3 Hen" (時空の覇者 Sa・Ga3 完結編), which translates to "The Ruler of Time and Space ~ SaGa 3 Chapter". The game was localized as "Final Fantasy Legend III". On a related note, the game has a fair number of Cthulhu Mythos inspired monsters in it.S4 Here is a Japanese blog post by kiry showing some of them: http://kirylabo.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-96.html "I'm not playing any dirty games." (4:24) The Japanese dialogue is "Pinku no shiori wo purei suru tsumori ha nai kara" (ピンクのしおりをプレイするつもりはないから). This more literally translates to "I have no intention of playing the pink bookmark". "Pinku no Shiori" (ピンクのしおり), or "The Pink Bookmark", is referencing the game "Kamaitachi no Yoru" (かまいたちの夜), or "Night of the Sickle Weasel", released by Chunsoft in 1994. The game is a sound novel, the origin of novel-type games, wherein the player reads the story, makes decisions when prompted, and attempts to reach the ending. There are several endings to this game, ranging from good to bad. There are also save states, displayed as bookmarks, that allow one to save one's progress. If one reads through every ending, then the bookmark containing the save data will change color to pink and two extra scenarios are unlocked. This concept of the save data turning pink and extra scenarios being unlocked after certain requirements are cleared is also present in sequels of the game. In particular, in "Kamaitachi no Yoru Tsuu Kangokujima no Warabe Uta" (かまいたちの夜2 監獄島のわらべ唄), or "Night of the Sickle Weasel 2: Folk Song of the Island Prison", released in 2002, one of the scenarios unlocked is a bit risque in nature. Because of this and the indicator that the scenario has be unlocked, the scenario was nicknamed "Pinku no Shiori" (ピンクのしおり), or "The Pink Bookmark".S1 Image of the pink bookmark save state in the first Kamaitachi no Yoru: Source of image: http://game3.okoshi-yasu.com/dougaSome/Tas/tas24.html "In the future I'm from, the Earth doesn't exist anymore." (4:39) This isn't a reference, but an interesting point to note is that in the Cthulhu Mythos the Great Race of Yith don't come from the future, but instead come from the past. They lived on Earth roughly four hundred million years ago and visit various ages by sending their minds forward in time. Eventually the Yithians were exterminated by their enemies, the flying polyps, roughly fifty million years ago. However, this was not before the Yithians sent their best minds far into the future, millions of years after the extinction of humans, to flee and escape extinction. They transplanted their minds into the bodies of beetle-like creatures that are the dominant species on Earth at that time. In that future the Yithians are not known for time traveling. (4:43) The scene depicted is referencing the "koronii otoshi" (コロニー落とし), or "colony drop", an event in which a space colony was dropped onto Earth causing widespread damage. This event was shown in prologue of the first episode of "Mobile Suit Gundam", an anime that aired from 1979 to 1980.S1Images for reference: "As long as I'm around, whether they drop a colony or an asteroid on us, I'll blast them away, so don't worry!"(5:03) The phrase "drop a colony" (コロニーが落とされよう koronii ga otosareyou) is referencing the aforementioned "colony drop" from the anime "Mobile Suit Gundam". The phrase "drop an asteroid" (小惑星が落とされよう shouwakusei ga otosareyou) is referencing Char's plan to drop the asteroid base Axis (アクシズ Akushizu) onto Earth in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack", a movie released in 1988.S2 "If you walk clockwise with your left hand against the wall, you will not fall into pit traps. However, this only works in the original version prior to the remake." (6:09) Cthuko's navigation strategy is referencing the game "Dragon Quest II", localized as "Dragon Warrior II". This is the same strategy that can be applied to safely traverse the Cave to Rhone (ロンダルキアの洞窟 Rondarukia he no Doukutsu), the final dungeon before the last boss.S1 Specifically this strategy is used on floor 5 of the dungeon, which has many pitfall traps. There are no hints given in the game on how to traverse this floor, so it is very difficult to clear. Like Cthuko says, this strategy only works on the original "Dragon Quest II" on the NES. In the SNES remake the positions of the pitfalls have changed.S3 "My name is Isurugi." (7:11) This character's name is written as 「イス動」 (isurugi). In addition to being based on "Yith" (イース iisu), the name of the planet from which his species originates, Isurugi's name is also based on that of Isurugi Gisaku (石動戯作), a detective in "Kuroi Butsu" (黒い仏), or "Black Buddha", a Japanese Cthulhu Mythos novel written by Shunou Masayuki (殊能将之) and published in 2004.S1,S4 "Creators who bring excitement to video sharing sites, popular artists within illustration communities, all will be ours!" (7:37) This is likely referencing the Japanese video sharing website Nico Nico Douga and the Japanese illustration community pixiv.S2 "Space CQC jammer!" (8:15) There are two references here: * This is a reference to the Neutron Jammer, a device which suppresses nuclear fission reactions and prevents the use of nuclear weapons and reactors in "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED", an anime that aired from 2002 to 2003. * Isurugi's pose, which he and Yithka also make at 8:46 and 8:54, is referencing the "Last Shooting" (ラストシューティング) scene from episode 43 of "Mobile Suit Gundam", in which the RX-78-2 Gundam fires one last shot to destroy the MSN-02 Zeong during the battle of A Baoa Qu.S1Video for reference: http://youtu.be/ZsPnwBQrfRM?t=3m44s In particular, the drawing style of the scene is referencing a picture of the "Lasting Shooting" drawn by Okawara Kunio (大河原邦男), a mechanical designer who worked on "Mobile Suit Gundam".S2 Image for reference: "He blocked our Space CQC." (8:21) The Japanese dialogue is "Uchuu CQC ga jama sareta" (宇宙CQCが邪魔された). This literally means "Space CQC was interfered with", using the term "jama" (邪魔), which means "interference" or "hindrance". This is a pun on "jamaa" (ジャマー) the Japanese pronunciation of "jammer".S1 "I thought this might happen. That's why I prepared a Space CQC jammer canceler!" (8:30) The Japanese dialogue is, 「こんなこともあろうかと宇宙CQCジャマーキャンセラーを用意しておいたですョ！」 "Konna koto mo arou ka to uchuu CQC jamaa kyanseraa wo youi shite oita desu yo!" There are two references here: * This is referencing a line said by Sanada Shirou, the chief engineer aboard Space Battleship Yamato, in episode 10 of "Uchuu Senkan Yamato 2" (宇宙戦艦ヤマト2), or "Space Battleship Yamato 2", an anime that aired from 1978 to 1979.S2 Sanada's line goes, 「たぶんこんなこともあろうと思って、アステロイドリングにエネルギーの吸収装置をセットしておいた」 "Tabun konna koto mo arou to omotte, asuteroido ringu ni enerugii no kyuushuu souchi wo setto shite oita" "I thought this might happen, so I set up an energy absorption device in the asteroid ring beforehand." * This is referencing the Neutron Jammer Canceler, a device in "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED" that negates the effects of the aforementioned Neutron Jammer. The following Space CQC jammer canceler breaker etc. are not based on anything, but simply continue the pattern of disabling and negating the disabling. "I have prepared something for that!" (8:44) The Japanese dialogue is "Touhou ni geigeki no you ni ari" (当方に迎撃の用意あり). This is referencing the same line said by Hagakure Kakugo in chapter 2 of volume 1 of "Kakugo no Susume" (覚悟のススメ), localized as "Apocalypse Zero", a manga series written by Yamaguchi Takayuki and published from 1994 to 1996.S1 Image for reference: (9:33) The device that Isurugi holds up is parodying the AGE Device from "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE", an anime that aired from 2011 to 2012. The AGE Device acts as a key to activate the AGE System that controls Gundam AGE.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/AGE_Device * On a related note, the person who voices Yoichi, Hatano Wataru, also voices Largan Drace in "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE".S3 * On another related note, the person who wrote the script for episode 10 of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san", Hyoudou Kazuho (兵頭一歩), also wrote the script for many episodes of "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE".S2 "The Yith's destiny will now become history!" (9:38) There are two references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Ima koso Iisu no unmei wo rekishi ni naru" (今こそイースの運命を歴史になる). This is referencing the catch phrase used in the next episode previews for "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE". The line goes "Mitsu no unmei ga rekishi ni naru" (三つの運命が歴史になる), or "Three destinies will become history".S1 * The device behind Isurugi is parodying the video game arcade cabinet for "Gage-ing Battle Base" (ゲイジングバトルベース Geijingu Batoru Beesu), a game based on "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE".S1 The game can scan compatible Gundam models and figures, an action called "Gage-ing", which allows one to play a battle simulation game featuring that suit. Image for reference: Source of image: http://tom10.exblog.jp/14696374/ In addition, there is a handheld toy AGE Device that contains 7 pilot simulation games. By playing the games a player can accumulate experience points and level up. The toy AGE Device can be inserted into the "Gage-ing Battle Base" to upload data for use in the game. Like in the anime, one needs to use the toy AGE Device to "activate" the "Gage-ing Battle Base" and start the game. Video demonstration of the "Gage-ing Battle Base" and its related goods: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfaGMtfv9Mo (9:58) This image is based on promotional artwork used for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san". Image for reference: Source of image: http://nyaruko.com/ (10:05) The "Earthling annihilation device" (地球人類抹殺装置 chikyuu jinrui massatsu souchi) bears great resemblance to the "Monument to the Revolution of the people of Moslavina", a World War II memorial sculpture by Dušan Džamonja, located in Podgarić, Berek, Croatia.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.artificialowl.net/2008/10/abandoned-monument-by-sculptor-duan.html "Comrades! Wouldn't it be a fine time to inkvade?" (10:15) The Japanese dialogue is "Nakama-tachi yo, shinryaku shiyou ja na ika" (仲間たちよ、侵略しようじゃないか). This is referencing the manga "Shinryaku! Ika Musume" (侵略!イカ娘), or "Invade! Squid Girl", and the speech patterns of the title character from that series, Ika Musume. * In the series, Ika Musume attempts to invade human civilization as punishment for the pollution done to the sea, though to little success. * Being a squid girl, she makes squid oriented references when speaking, such as ending her sentences with the phrase "de geso", instead of the usual "desu", where "geso" literally means "squid tentacle". Yoichi's dialogue in particular ends with "ja na ika" with the "ika" emphasized. This is another common speaking habit of Ika Musume. The phrase "ja nai ka" in Japanese roughly means "isn't it?", however Ika Musume emphasizes the "ika", which means "squid" in Japanese. "The chief... no, Mr. President!" (10:38) There are two references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Daishu... A, iya... Daisoutou-sama!" (大しゅ・・・あ、いや・・・大総統様！). What Isurugi was about to say before he corrects himself is "Daishuryou-sama" (大首領様), or "Great Leader". This is referencing the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. In chapter 4 of volume 3, Isurugi calls his leader "Daishuryou-sama" (大首領様), which is referencing "Shokkaa Shuryou" (ショッカー首領), or "Leader of Shocker", the leader of the Shocker criminal organization and the main antagonist of "Kamen Rider".S5 * The leader's name is changed to "Daisoutou-sama" (大総統様) in the anime, which is a reference to his voice actor, Iizuka Shoko, who voiced Heru Sataan Soutou (ヘルサターン総統), President Hell Saturn, one of the main antagonists from "Taiyou Sentai San Barukan" (太陽戦隊サンバルカン), or "Solar Squadron Sun Vulcan", a Japanese live-action TV show that aired from 1981 to 1982. Iizuka Shoko has also voiced various other villains who have high leadership positions.S2,S3 "Sometimes an alien must fight, even when she knows she will lose." (13:01) The Japanese dialogue is, 「宇宙人には負けると分かっていても戦わなければならない時がある」 "Uchuujin ni ha makeru to wakatteite mo tatakawanakereba narani toki ga aru" This is referencing a famous quote by Fukuzawa Yukichi (福澤諭吉), a Japanese writer, enlightenment thinker, and teacher.S1 The quote goes, 「人間は、負けるとわかっていても、戦わねばならない時がある」 "Ningen ha, makeru to wakatteite mo, tatakawanuba naranai toki ga aru" "There are times when a person must fight, even when he knows he will lose." This quote has gone on to inspire similar lines such as that by Captain Harlock in the manga "Space Pirate Captain Harlock".S1 "Smooch yeah!" (16:03) The Japanese dialogue is "Buchuu, kitaa!" (ブチュウ、きたー！). This is referencing the catch phrase of Kamen Rider Fourze from "Kamen Rider Fourze". Fourze's line goes "Uchuu kitaa!" (宇宙キター！), which he says after transforming. The word "kita" (キタ) literally means "it came!", or more loosely "it's here!", but it is typically used to express excitement at something that happened or appeared. The phrase as a whole means something like "Space is awesome!". The pose that Nyaruko is making is also referencing the pose Fourze makes when he says this quote. Image for reference: (16:13) The zoom out to the Earth is also referencing "Kamen Rider Fourze". Occasionally when Fourze says his "Uchuu Kitaa!" catch phrase the screen will zoom out to the Earth or even farther out into space. This happens in episode 5, for example. Image for reference: (16:25) This is the crystal Nyaruko gave Mahiro in episode 2. It is based on the Shining Trapezohedron, a mystical crystal that serves as a window on all of space and time and first appeared in "The Haunter of the Dark", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. Like its original it is a "crazily angled stone", rather than a true Trapezohedron. "I ended up giving you a cruel angel's kiss." (16:42) The Japanese dialogue is "Tsuitsui zankoku na tenshi no beeze wo shite shimatta no desu" (ついつい残酷な天使のベーゼをしてしまったのです). This is referencing the song "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze" (残酷な天使のテーゼ), or "Cruel Angel's Thesis", the opening theme song for "Neon Genesis Evangelion", an anime that aired from 1995 to 1996. "Thanks for waiting!" (17:03) The Japanese dialogue is "Omataseman desu yo!" (オマタセマンですョ！). This is a pun on "omatase" (お待たせ), a Japanese phrase used to mean "thanks for waiting", and the song "Omataseman no Uta" (オマタセマンの歌), sung by Yamamoto Masayuki (山本正之).S2 (17:25) The barrier that Nyaruko projects in this scene resembles the "Absolute Terror Field", or "AT Field", a powerful barrier from the anime "Neon Genesis Evangelion".S1 Image for reference: (17:31) Like in episode 5 at 15:03, Nyaruko's poses are referencing Kamen Rider Fourze's transformation pose. However, the sequence Nyaruko does her poses in is the reverse order of Fourze's poses. The last pose of her pulling a lever is referencing how Fourze pulls a level on his belt to activate the transformation.S3 Images for reference: "Now dance the Rondo Towards Destruction!" (18:20) The Japanese dialogue is "Hametsu he no Rondo wo odorinasai!" (破滅への輪舞曲を踊りなさい！). This is referencing "Hametsu he no Rondo" (破滅への輪舞曲), or "The Rondo Towards Destruction", one of the signature techniques of Atobe Keigo from the manga "The Prince of Tennis". "That's one case completed!" (18:29) The Japanese dialogue is "Kore ni te ikken konpuriito!" (これにて一件コンプリート！). This is referencing the same line said by the Dekarangers in "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" when they solve a case.S2 "However, I will erase Tamao's memory." (18:57) In the Cthulhu Mythos, whenever a Yithian is done studying a time period and returns to its body, returning the victim to his body, the victim's memory of the time he was in the Yithian's body is erased. "Den-den-dendrobium bye-bye." (19:10) The Japanese dialogue is "Den den dendorobiumu de bai bai bai desu yo" (でんでんデンドロビウムでバイバイバイですョ). There are two references here: * This is referencing the Dendrobium from "Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory", an anime series released from 1991 to 1992. The Dendrobium is formed by combining Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" and its support unit, Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis".S1 * This is also referencing a line in the lyrics to the song "Ningen tte Ii na" (にんげんっていいな), or "Humans are great huh?", the ending theme song to the anime "Manga Nippon Mukashi Banashi" (まんが日本昔ばなし), or "Japanese Folklore Cartoons". The line goes, "Den den dengurikaette bai bai bai" (でんでんでんぐりかえって　バイバイバイ), or "Tum-tum-tumbling bye, bye, bye".S1 (Thanks convexity for translation help) Video for reference: http://youtu.be/mxrUOqUK4mE?t=1m6s (19:40) Yithka's appearance here is based on that of the bodies the Yithians inhabit after they leave Earth in the far future. This matches how Yithka says she's from the future where the Earth is already destroyed.S1 As stated in "The Shadow Out of Time" by H. P. Lovecraft, "Later, as the earth's span closed, the transferred minds would again migrate through time and space—to another stopping-place in the bodies of the bulbous vegetable entities of Mercury." (19:45) There are two references here: * The game Yithka is playing is parodying "Dragon Quest II", recognizable from the three party member system that was first introduced in "Dragon Quest II".S1 * The game console she is playing the game on is the Nintendo Wii and she is using a Wii Classic Controller.S1 Images for reference: Image sources: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Wii_console.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Wii-Classic-Controller-White.jpg * On a related note, since she is playing on the Wii, it is likely that the game she is playing is the "Dragon Quest 25th Anniversary Collection" (ドラゴンクエスト25周年記念 ファミコン&スーパーファミコン ドラゴンクエストI・II・III), a Wii game released in 2011 which contains the NES and SNES versions of "Dragon Quest" 1, 2, and 3.S2 * On a side note, the names of the characters in Yithka's party are Yithka (イスカ), Isurugi (イスルギ), and Tamao (タマオ).S3 "It seems like three cute little sisters are going to come rolling in." (23:43) "Oh? Am I going to be the star?" (23:46) "I wish you would listen to Yasaka." (23:53) The Japanese dialogue is as follows: 「なんでも、かわいい三姉妹が居候的に転がりこんで来るらしいよ」 "Nan demo, kawaii sanshimai ga isourou teki ni korogari konde kuru rashii yo" 「あれ、なんだか俺が主役の予感」 "Are, nan da ka ore ga shuuyaku no yokan" 「八坂くんの言う事を聞いてほしいな」 "Yasaka-kun no iu koto wo kiite hoshii na" These lines are referencing the light novel "Papa no Iu Koto wo Kikinasai" and its anime adaptation.S1 * Tamao's line is referencing the premise of the series. The main character of the series is Segawa Yuuta. One day he is asked to babysit his older sister's three daughters. Due to extenuating circumstances these three sisters end up living with him. * Yoichi's line about being the star is referencing how his voice actor, Hatano Wataru, also voices Yuuta in the anime adaptation. On a related note, the voice actor who voices Mahiro, Kitamura Eri, also voices one of the sisters, Takanashi Miu, in the anime adaptation. * Yoichi's last line is referencing the title, "Papa no Iu Koto wo Kikinasai", which translates to "Listen to what your father says". "Lost Girl From The Stars." The Japanese title is "Hoshi kara otozureta mayoigo" (星から訪れた迷い子). This is referencing "The Shambler from the Stars" (星から訪れたもの hoshi kara otozureta mono), a Cthulhu Mythos short story written by Robert Bloch and first published in 1935. In the story there is a creature called Star Vampire that is also known as "shambler from the stars".S1 Category:Anime Category:References